


all i wanted was you

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: She notices the small traces of Klaus’ presence in Kol’s home.In the framed sketch of their family he keeps in his bedroom. In the card that Klaus sent him on his anniversary with Davina. In his bookshelf, there is a signed copy of the original hybrid’s early autobiography - another one with a compilation of some of his most famous paintings.There’s a picture of all three brothers, watching the sunset by the beach. It sits by Kol’s desk while he reads or writes.(It’s the last thing Hayley sees, every night, before she falls asleep).





	all i wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> au future fic/ or the one where Hayley is a ghost and Kol is the only one who can see her. this is still mainly a klayley fic though! with koley friendship

― 

He wakes up to not one but two women in his bed.

And, under much more normal circumstances, Kol Mikaelson would be notoriously known for having quite the plethora of women wandering in and out of his chamber. But, of course, things changed when he got married to the love of his life, Davina Claire…Mikaelson, rather.

So, it’s not surprising to see him freak out when, right behind his sleeping wife, lurks the eyes of a dangerous she-wolf, also known as the deceased mother of his niece. Which made this, once again, weirdly incestuous. 

For god’s sake, he sighs. Wasn’t it enough, that one time in the 40s, where he almost slept with his sister Freya, without knowing it?

“Morning,” Hayley Marshall smiles, with all her teeth (sharp fangs and claws, like the big bad wolf from the stories Esther had read to him when he was a child).

“Bloody hell,” he scoffs, cuddling his wife instead and hiding back under the sheets.

He prays that perhaps, this is just part of some horrible nightmare.

― 

(Sadly, to Kol’s dismay, Hayley’s presence in his life is all too real.

She’s there, at 6AM, when he makes pancakes while humming to the top 40s, when he goes on early morning runs, when he walks his golden retriever, Ferris. When he’s on a date with Davina at the movies.

Hayley laughs - honestly what had the notorious Kol Mikaelson become? Some picture perfect boyfriend, the flawless representation of utter normalcy, of every day life.

Any semblance of the monster he used to be has been completely eradicated.

Sometimes, Hayley wonders what it must be like to live like that).

― 

He finally snaps the day he’s in the bath with his wife and he sees the incessant little she-wolf peering at them from the toilet seat. 

After Davina leaves to dry herself off, Kol makes his way to the laundry room where he motions for Hayley to trail after him.

He corners her, closing the door behind him.

“You need to stop following me around,” He tells her, with his gaze firmly fixed on her.

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms around her chest. “I can’t,” Hayley sighs. “I’m a ghost and you’re the only one who can see me,” she reminds him of her painful existence, how she is not dead.

And she’s not alive either.

It’s terrifying, not knowing what her fate is or where it lies. All she has to hold on to her sanity is the company of her daughter’s estranged uncle, who wants nothing to do with her.

“Not my problem, darling,” Kol says, bluntly. “I’m not involved with the rest of the Mikaelsons,” he informs her.

She doesn’t mean to get upset, normally his words alone can’t get to her. But, this time, they cut deep. He was neglecting the very family that she can’t even talk to.

She can’t help but allow her jealousy to show.

“How can you say that? They’re your family!” Hayley shouts, sounding angry.

He can see the fury in her amber irises, as they light up the way they do when she’s on the edge of becoming a wolf. He wonders how she does that when she died a vampire.

Maybe, being a ghost means you go back to your original form. 

And once a wolf, always a wolf. 

“My wife’s my family now,” Kol finally admits to her. “I don’t want any trouble for myself, and especially not for her, so stay away from me,” He orders.

Hayley turns around and decides to walk away.

“Jerk,” she mutters, as she disappears. 

― 

After that, he notices that she’s around him a lot less.

Hayley Marshall never completely goes away. She just talks to him less. She stops shows up in his bedroom and bathroom too, which Kol is incredibly thankful for. It was nice to have some of his privacy back.

Still, he can’t help but pity her. 

What had she done to deserve such a curse? Or, more importantly, why was she stuck with him of all people? If anything, Elijah should be the one seeing her ghost, based how nastily things ended between the both of them.

It must be unfinished business, Kol concludes, that part of her has to make amends with the people in her life before she can move on to the other side.

Maybe, he’s the only one who can see her because they’re the most distant. He knows, that out of all of his siblings, Hayley loves him the least.

Maybe, she doesn’t love him at all. 

(Not like he cares about that though).

― 

She sticks around when he wants to get wasted. He’s been thinking about her all night. He grabs the cheap bottle of whiskey he keeps hidden under his bed and takes a long swig and almost spits it up when he hears a tap on the window. When he moves the curtain he’s not surprised to see Hayley’s face. 

Making quick work of the window, he cracks it open.

“What are y-”

She cuts him off. 

“Meet me on the roof.”

And then she’s gone, presumably to climb up, and he sighs.

He takes another chug of the whiskey and grabs a sweater, pulling it on and walking through his home.

It takes only a bit of effort to climb up on the roof, where Hayley already has a blanket laid out under her, a small spot reserved for him.

Kol finally snaps. “Alright,” he told her. “I’ll help you if you promise to leave me the fuck alone,” he insists.

“That could be arranged,” Hayley smiles.

He tilts his head to one side, trying to decipher that mischievous look on her face.

“So, what’s your plan then?” Kol wonders. 

She shoves a hand in her pocket and pulls out a crumpled note. “You need to get this message to Elijah,” she orders him. 

“That’s not gunna work, love,” He dryly says. “With the hollow’s curse still in tact, I can’t get anywhere near my brother, I’m afraid,” the vampire reminds her.

Hayley gives him a stern look. “Find a way, or else,” she threatens.

He rolls his eyes at her response.

“You really think this measly letter is going to clear up the loose ends you left with ‘Lijah?” Kol whispers, sounding doubtful. 

She pauses for a moment, breaking their gaze. She turns away so he can’t read her expression - but he knows that his words have upset her. 

“It’s worth a shot,” she shrugs.

He may be a heartless monster when it comes to these matters, but still, Kol knows true love when he sees it.

And well, since he found Davina, he can’t imagine what it’s like to be without her. So he could understand the pain Hayley was going through at this point. 

“I suppose I don’t physically have to be there to send this to him, there’s always a third party I could involve,” he says. “Who knows? Maybe this will solve our issue.”

He doesn’t promise, but he says it and she almost believes that. 

― 

It takes him only hours to figure out that the letter didn’t work. He contemplates about how he should tell Hayley. He knows he needs to let her down easy. Then again, she probably knew there was a big chance of her plan backfiring. Elijah had read the message, he even sent her a thoughtful note back - but sadly, it wasn’t enough to allow her to pass on to the next life.

(One day, Kol finds her crying in his bed and that’s the breaking point for the both of them. He doesn’t hold her, he doesn’t even say anything. Instead, he just sits next to her with his hand on her back.

He wonders if she even knows that he’s there).

― 

“You know,” Kol mentions one day, while she’s flipping through a few of his the old books he had gathered over his many travels. “Maybe ‘Lijah’s not the one you’re supposed to make amends with,” he goes on to say and that’s what makes her put down those originals copies of Shakespeare’s script she had in her hands.

Hayley knows Kol is calculative when he speaks. Nothing he says comes free of repercussions. “If you’re talking about Hope, I already tried and―”

“I’m talking about Klaus,” he interjects. And the look of shock in her face is priceless. He can’t help but be amused. “He loves you too, in his own way,” Kol informs her.

She knows - deep down inside - that Klaus does care for her more than words can tell. But, things we’re different now. The original hybrid had once mentioned that they were not going to speak anymore. After Hayley kept relentlessly trying to include him in the picture, Klaus just ran.

She wondered if it was really still worth it.

“He told me a long time ago that he didn’t want to talk to me,” she says instead.

“That’s just his way of saying he really really wants to talk to you,” Kol explains. “Trust me, I know my brother,” he reassures her.

It takes her a while to finally come to a conclusion. She sighs again, resting her chin on her hands.

“I don’t want to see him,” she lies, biting her bottom lip.

But, despite that, Kol doesn’t fight her on things anymore. He’s learned that she doesn’t work that way. She needs time, to come around by herself. To understand that she isn’t alone. 

“Suit yourself, little wolf,” he smirks. “Guess you’ll be stuck with me for a lot longer than I thought,” Kol looked at Hayley from underneath his eyelashes, murmuring.

In return, she leaves the room swiftly, feeling uncomfortable.

― 

She notices the small traces of Klaus’ presence in Kol’s home.

In the framed sketch of their family he keeps in his bedroom. In the card that Klaus sent him on his anniversary with Davina. In his bookshelf, there is a signed copy of the original hybrid’s early autobiography - another one with a compilation of some of his most famous paintings.

There’s a picture of all three brothers, watching the sunset by the beach. It sits by Kol’s desk while he reads or writes.

(It’s the last thing Hayley sees, every night, before she falls asleep).

― 

Turns out no matter what she does or how hard she tries, she can’t get Klaus out of her mind.

―

And, one evening, Kol comes home to see her standing by his door.

“Leaving so soon?” he hums, nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

The moment before she proceeds seems like fate taking a breath.

Hayley lets out a sigh. “You said I should go see Klaus,” she repeats. “Maybe it’s about time I do,” she shrugs.

He swallows. There is an opportunity to crack a joke at her expense, but he passes on it. Instead, he says this: “how is that going to work? I’m the only one who can see you, remember?”

She checks the impulse to reach over in an offer of searching for comfort, but the twitch of her hand she covers by pushing her hair off her face doesn’t escape Kol. 

“Maybe if I stay there until the hollow’s curse is lifted,” Hayley suggests. “Maybe something will happen?” she laments, looking him in the eyes.

“Something?” He grins. “You mean like a miracle?” his chuckle doesn’t faze her.

She walks closer to him, slightly out of breath. He rests his temple against hers for a second. Then, they wait.

“If those exist. Sure,” she says, smiling.

“Yeah,” he looks back at Davina, at the miracle standing right by his kitchen window. “Maybe,” He sighs, and when he turns back around…

“Goodbye, Kol.”

She’s gone.

― 

Klaus is painting.

His brushstrokes are quick and filled with emotion. Like Van Gogh’s self portrait, the shape of the head reflect the Aries symbol the original hybrid never fails to exclude in his work. 

While the red color of the beard and intensity of the paints express the urgent sensitivity he feels, the closeness of his presence also explains the hurt and angry disappointment in the artist’s eyes. 

“Looks hideous,” she absentmindedly releases.

He pauses, turning back.

“What?” He exhales, loudly. “Who said that?” He goes on with, blinking twice.

“Klaus?” Hayley quips. “You can hear me?” She even smiles, a little. It feels strange. 

The image before him suddenly becomes clearer. “Hayley?” he recognizes. 

“You can see me too,” she whispers, tipsy with Klaus’s warmth. 

He stares, beyond confused, can’t get enough air into his lungs – though he doesn’t need it – as if he’s just been punched in the gut. 

“You came back,” Klaus’s throat works as he swallows before slotting his fingers through hers. 

“I did,” She releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding, tightening her fingers between his, and says the first thing that comes to her mind. “For you.”

Everything is hazy, the walls and the floor are dancing around her. The only steady point is the monster who takes her into his arms. The motion makes her surroundings blur and sway. Her stomach turns.

She snuggles closer to him, shutting her eyes, her face buried into his shoulder to keep the queasiness at bay.

“Well,” his next words comes easily enough. “How sweet,” Klaus grins, his eyes glinting. 

He holds her cheek and she wraps her fingers around his palm.

Guess miracles were possible after all.

―


End file.
